Breaking Kouga
by inu-dude15
Summary: Modern Day Inu/Kouga/Sess story. Notice: Very Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

Hello, welcome to "Breaking Kouga"

Hello, welcome to "Breaking Kouga"! I know that I already started this, but I had a problem with the beginning so I've decided to just expand and fully write out the first chapter. ENJOY!! NOTICE: NOT for children!! VERY, VERY Mature Content!!

Kouga relaxed at the bar nearest his house. The sexy wolf demon's day had been very hectic; the company he was authorized to design a new headquarters for was going nuts over the cost of his design, even after he repeatedly told them that the shape they wanted needed extra support to ensure its safety. Especially in a post 9/11 world, any new buildings had to be virtually indestructible, though of course the financial division of the corporation didn't want to hear that they actually had to spend money to have a state of the art, ultra modern building created for them. Kouga was a structural engineer, and worked for a rather prestigious design firm. Though he loved to design and create things, dealing with some of the clients was just so headache inducing. Kouga downed the rest of his gin and tonic and ordered another one. After the bartender gave him his drink, a beautiful inu-hanyou walked over to Kouga and sat down next to him. Kouga gave the beautiful dog half demon a look over, and was very impressed at the demon's appearance. The hanyou had long, silky silver hair, cute doggy ears, a slender, sexy build, and warm amber eyes. He was wearing tight jeans and a red button down shirt.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha." (Inuyasha)

"I'm Kouga. Nice to meet you, Inuyasha." (Kouga)

"Not to be overly blunt, but are you seeing anyone Kouga?" (Inuyasha)

"No, not at the moment. May I ask why you're interested?" (Kouga)

"Well, my mate and I are looking for someone to help spice up our sex life, and you seem like you could do just that." (Inuyasha)

"Thank you for the compliment. And, I'd love to help you and your mate. Where would he be, by the way?" (Kouga)

"I'm right here, wolf." (Sesshomaru)

"Wow. You are serious about having problems in your sex life, right?" (Kouga)

"Yes, we are. I know it's hard to believe, but we have kind of lost that spark in our love life." (Inuyasha)

"In that case, my place or yours?" (Kouga)

"How about ours." (Sesshomaru)

Kouga quickly finished his drink and paid his tab, then got up and followed the two inu outside.

"Do you guys just want me to follow you or…" (Kouga)

Whatever Kouga had planned on saying next was stopped by the heavy sedative that ran through his body and knocked him out almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Kouga awoke to the feeling of being in heavy bondage

Kouga awoke to the feeling of being in heavy bondage. The wolf was standing spread eagled thanks to a pair of spreader bars, one locked to his wrists and one to his ankles. Kouga could feel that he was completely naked, except for the blindfold keeping him in the dark and a gag keeping him quiet. Kouga also felt that he had a very large butt plug in his ass, a ball weight on, and some sort of vibrator was secured to his tail. All the sensations were driving Kouga insane with arousal, and he knew he'd probably do anything to get to cum. Kouga heard a door open and someone walk inside with something with wheels. The mystery person came over to Kouga and started gently fondling his large, full balls, making the wolf moan in pleasure. After a moment the hand moved further back and began to gently pull the butt plug partly out then push it back in while a warm mouth engulfed one of his nipples. A second hand pinched his other nipple, and began playing with it gently as the mouth bit and pulled on the other. Kouga then felt the plug be pulled almost all the way out, then rammed all the way in. Kouga moaned in bliss and tried to thrust his cock forward towards the person who was in front of him. He was rewarded when the person took hold of his weeping erection and gently started to stroke it. Kouga felt himself build up to orgasm and suddenly the hand slowed down and stopped before slowly starting again. Kouga was put through the process several more times before the hand's movements sped up and brought Kouga to an incredible orgasm. Kouga was left standing there as the person moved over towards the cart they had brought in. A damp towel rubbed over Kouga's groin and wiped away all of his seed, before a small cloth with what smelled like alcohol on it was rubbed over Kouga's cock. Then, the bound wolf felt a mild sting in his penis, which the wolf couldn't place as to what it was. The ookami then felt the alcohol cloth rub over his guiche area, and then felt a mild sting there as well. Then it dawned on Kouga that the stings were piercings. Kouga felt both of his nipples being pierced, then the gag was removed and Kouga's tongue was pierced. The unknown captor then started using a tattoo gun on the wolf demon's groin. Once the gun stopped, Kouga felt his tongue be pulled out of his mouth and felt a barbell pushed into the piercing. Then, what Kouga took as small padlocks were placed through his nipple piercings and locked. Finally, a larger object was placed into Kouga's cock and guiche piercings as a small needle went into his leg and as he passed out he didn't hear the loud 'click' of a lock closing.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Kouga : Chapter 2 Breaking Kouga Chapter 2

Kouga woke up in his apartment on his bed. Remembering what had happened last night, Kouga rushed into the master bathroom and looked in the full mirror. What Kouga saw made him feel weak in the knees for a variety of reasons. Kouga noticed that from the neck down he was hairless save for his tail, he had a bar in his tongue, on each nipple Kouga had a small master lock hanging, though the worst was on his groin. First, Kouga had a tattoo above his cock that said "Property of the Takahashi's". Second, Kouga had a pair of steel ball weights that had allen bolts securing the halves together and there were locks preventing access to them so that Kouga could not remove them. Finally, a large, black padlock hung from his cock piercing and his guiche piercing, pulling the two together and forcing his cock downwards. After trying several times, Kouga realised that he couldn't jerk off or anything with the lock on. As Kouga walked out into his living room, he noticed a letter sitting on his coffee table. Kouga opened it and saw that it was from Inuyasha.

"Kouga, as I am sure you are aware of, you can no longer do anything with your cock. The lock I put on you is made of a high strength Titanium alloy and has an experimental, virtually unpickable locking mechanism. No locksmith will be able to open it and no conventional tools can break it. There are only a couple of ways to get the lock off, but all will do some serious damage to your dick. If you ever want to cum again, you will be at Pier 47 of the nearby marina at midnight in one week. If you don't show I will personally toss the only key into the open ocean. If you do show up, you will be a slave for Sesshomaru and I for at least two to three months. If you do a good job, I may give you the key at the end of our little journey. Hope to see you soon Kouga."

Kouga reread the letter a dozen times, still in disbelief that his dick was controlled by a man he barely knew. The more Kouga thought about it, the more aroused he became, and Kouga knew that he had to get the key from Inuyasha, which meant belonging to the dog demon for several months.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Kouga : Chapter 3 Breaking Kouga Chapter 3

ONE WEEK LATER

Kouga had everything prepared. The lease on his place wasn't up for another two years, he had paid off all his bills for the next year, and he had left his job. Also, Kouga told his friends that he was going traveling for a while, which made sense to them seeing as he was an engineer and he was well off because of it. At 11:30, Kouga arrived at the location specified in the letter, and saw a box with his name on it sitting there. Opening it, Kouga pulled out a set of instructions, noticing that there was a number of things in the box as well as the hand written note.

1. Remove your clothing and toss it into the water.

2. Pull the anal dildo out of the box and insert it into your ass.

3. Take the collar and gag out of the box and put those on, lock them when you get them adjusted.

4. Get on all fours and take the length of chain out of the box. Run it around the pole next to you and lock the ends to your collar.

5. Take the phone out of the box and keep it with you, then toss the box and these directions into the water.

Kouga complied with the instructions and kneeled on the dock, hoping that Inuyasha would arrive soon. Eventually, dawn broke and Kouga was still chained on all fours, which freaked him out to no end. He was not going to be seen in his current position, and as such tried to pull the chain apart to no avail. A few hours later, a couple walked by to Kouga's dismay, giggling at his condition. Several more people walked by, one strange guy even patted his ass and called him a "poor wolf". Kouga also swore that he heard one person say "he must be their new pet", whatever the fuck that meant. Kouga picked up the phone, debating as to whether or not he should call one of his friends to get out of his predicament, though his question was quickly answered. The phone wouldn't dial out any number, and could only receive a call. Soon though, the phone rang and Kouga scrambled to answer it, Inuyasha being on the other line. Inuyasha jokingly asked him how his day was going, then after laughing began to praise Kouga on how well he had followed directions. Inuyasha then told Kouga that he would be picked up soon and hung up, leaving the wolf alone again, though not for long. Many of the people that had passed him returned, all with similar reactions. Finally, a beautiful metallic red speedboat pulled up, and Kouga's best friends Ginta and Hakkaku got out. Ginta came over and unlocked one end of the chain before resecuring the other end to Kouga's collar. Using the chain like a leash, they led Kouga onto the boat and put him in a cage in the back. After locking the door shut, Ginta and Hakkaku went to the front and began driving towards Kouga's new masters. As they drove, Kouga sat in the cage and wondered about his life. It was strange, two weeks ago he was a dominant and never would have even thought about being submissive, but now he'd had his cock taken away from him, he'd gotten a humiliating tattoo, his body was hairless, and he'd been on display for a whole group of people. And the weirdest part was was that he was excepting it. Soon, Kouga's thoughts were interrupted as the boat came upon a massive yacht. To Kouga's suprise the back opened and inside was a private dock for at least a dozen boats. The boat docked inside the larger ship and Kouga heard the doors swing closed, sealing him inside the massive yacht. Ginta and Hakkaku picked up Kouga's cage and walked him towards a large elevator inside the ship. They got in and the elevator shot upwards to one of the top decks of the yacht. Once the elevator stopped, Ginta and Hakkaku carried Kouga over to his new masters, who were both sunbathing naked on the deck. They set the naked wolf between his new masters and left for another part of the ship. Inuyasha pulled Kouga out of the cage and led him over to a pair of vertical posts. Kouga's hands and feet were then spread apart with shackles and manacles so he was standing spread eagled again. Inuyasha then set a machine with a rod pointing upwards between Kouga's legs. Then, Inuyasha pulled the dildo out of Kouga's ass and attaced it to the rod, before starting the machine. The rod was moved by a motor and it pushed up into Kouga's ass, before it began to fuck him. After a few minutes, Inuyasha increased the speed and went back to his chair, leaving Kouga to get fucked by the machine. After about an hour, the sun went down and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha decided to go to dinner. Inuyasha went over to Kouga and turned off the machine, before removing the dildo from the machine and putting it back in Kouga's ass. Inuyasha then removed Kouga's gag and unlocked his restraints so he could move.

Ready to get some dinner Kouga?

Sure, could you unlock me please, Inuyasha?

It's Master Inuyasha to you, and no I won't.

Even for like five minutes, that's all I need!!

Nope. Now, let's go get dinner, you must be starving after being on that dock all day.

Come on!!

He hasn't let me out of my lock in a month, and you've only been wearing yours for a week.

Wait, you have one too?

Yep, I locked up Fluffy's cock, just like yours.

Stop calling me that.

Yeah, yeah. Now come on you two, I'm hungry.

Kouga followed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru into their dining area and was amazed at how luxurious everything was. Kouga was offered a seat and he quickly sat down. Inuyasha then quickly wound a strap around Kouga's chest and buckled it tightly at the back of the chair, before repeating the process with a lap belt and two straps that bound Kouga's ankle's to the chair legs.

What the hell?

They're built in straps for securing you, comfy aren't they?

I guess.

Right after Kouga replied to Inuyasha's question, Ginta and Hakkaku arrived and sat down at the table. Following them was a waiter who handed them all menus, and then took their drink orders. A minute later, they all ordered and soon got their food and ate. Kouga had ordered a steak and was amazed at how perfectly it was cooked. Kouga relaxed and took a sip of his drink, a coke and rum, savoring the strong but smooth taste.

Enjoy dinner Kouga?

Indeed I did, Master Inuyasha.

You learn very quickly Kouga, this is gonna be fun. Are you ready for some entertainment?

Sure.

Inuyasha got up and went over to Kouga. After gently kissing the wolf, Inuyasha strapped his wrists to the arms of the chair. Then Kouga felt a slight pull on his tail and realised that his tail was being pinned up. Once Kouga was properly restrained, Inuyasha sat back down as a decently tall, orange haired fox demon walked in. The fox was naked except for a black leather collar on his neck, and Kouga noticed that he also had a small brass padlock connecting his cock and guiche piercings, as well as a tattoo that was similiar to Kouga's. Kouga guessed that the fox had only matured a few years earlier as he looked to be in his late teens.

Hello Shippo, having a good day.

Yes sir, Master Inuyasha.

Excellent. How would you like to entertain our guest? Inuyasha said motioning towards Kouga.

I would love to.

Shippo then walked behind Kouga and saw his bound tail. Shippo started rubbing and licking the hyper sensitive hairs, making Kouga moan in pleasure. Then, Shippo moved around and started playing around with Kouga's nipples, tugging on the locks and making Kouga wish for the millionth time that he didn't have a lock holding his dick from getting fully erect. Shippo started to suck and bite on Kouga's left nipple, before moving to Kouga's right one. Finally, Shippo licked his way down to Kouga's groin. Shippo licked across Kouga's tattoo, and then started licking Kouga's restrained cock teasingly, making Kouga moan. Eventually, Inuyasha motioned for Shippo to come over to him, which the fox immediately did. Kouga noticed that Inuyasha had gotten the fucking machine from before and had put it on the table facing horizontally.

Would you like to cum tonight, Shippo?

Yes sir, Master Inuyasha.

Well then, while we are having dessert you can let the machine fuck you without your lock on. First though, I'm going to secure your hands so you need to rely on the machine to get you off.

Inuyasha cuffed Shippo's hands behind his back and laid him on the table, before gently inserting the dildo into the fox's ass. The waiter came again and they all ordered dessert. Once the order was taken, Inuyasha unlocked Shippo's dick and turned the machine on to the first and slowest speed setting, which Kouga noted there were six of.

Now Shippo, you have until we finish our dessert to cum as many times as you want. Now, this machine has six settings and you are on one. Once we finish eating, I'm gonna lock you back up, and I'm going to set a minimum number of months that you will have to wear the lock before you get relief again. I'm going to give you a month for every speed setting, so you will be locked up for at least a month and up to six. Now, what speed would you like Shippo?

Six, Master Inuyasha.

Six it is then.

Inuyasha ramped the machine up all of the way and Shippo started moaning in pleasure almost instantly. Before their dessert even came, Shippo bucked and shot his load twice. Once their dessert arrived, one of Kouga's hands was freed and he began to eat his hot apple pie a la mode, whichc he knew was definetely the best dessert he'd ever had. Shippo came three more times before everyone was finished eating, and then Inuyasha turned off the machine. Shippo laid back on the table extremely content. Inuyasha got a wash cloth and cleaned Shippo up before relocking the young fox's dick. Then, Inuyasha pulled the dildo out of Shippo and unlocked the handcuffs. Shippo immediately hugged the half-demon in gratitude.

Thank you soo much, Master Inuyasha!

No problem Shippo, just remember you're not getting out for six months now.

That's fine with me.

Good, now why don't you grab a shower and head to bed it is getting late.

Yes sir.

Shippo left and Kouga tried to get the thoughts of the fox cumming out of his head. A couple of servants came and took the dishes away as Inuyasha resecured Kouga's free hand. Inuyasha then unlocked Kouga's cock and started to tease the wolf by gently stroking his member and lightly kissing it, never giving Kouga the ability to cum. Inuyasha kept up the treatment for a while before he took a couple of ice cubes from Kouga's glass and rubbed them over his dick, cooling his erection. Kouga could have cried when he felt the lock slide through his piercings again and click shut.

Why aren't you happy, you said you wanted to get the lock off for a few minutes.

I meant that I wanted to get to cum.

Sorry, but you aren't going to cum for at least three weeks, and then it'll all be up to you.

What do you mean?

Well, in three weeks it'll be one month that you have had to wear the lock on your dick. Then, I plan to start having a small competition between you and Sesshomaru everyweek. Basically, I'll come up with some challenge and you'll compete. Whoever wins, I'll flip a coin and that person can call it in the air. If that person wins, they get to fuck me, if they lose I chain that person to one of those posts you were locked to and flip the coin again. If they win, the lock comes off for five minutes and they can jerk off, if they lose the lock stays on and they sit there frustrated. And the loser of the challenge is tied to a chair and gets to watch the winner in action.

And why must I wait three more weeks when I have already worn this hellish thing for a month?

Because I put you in it first big brother. I will let you flip a coin once in the next three weeks to try to get out for five minutes.

I want to use that now.

Alright then call it.

Tails.

Inuyasha flipped the coin and it landed on heads. Inuyasha showed Sesshomaru the coin and shrugged.

Sorry baby, guess you aren't getting to cum tonight.

Damn it! I'm so fucking aroused right now.

Aww, I know you are Sesshy, you just have to wait a few more weeks and you will get another chance to fuck me.

Now, care for a shower Kouga?

Sure, I could go for one.

Inuyasha unstrapped Kouga's wrists and put them behind his back, locking them together with the handcuffs he had previously put on Shippo. Then, Inuyasha released the rest of the straps and let Kouga stand up. Inuyasha took hold of the chain and led Kouga inside to a massive shower area. Inuyasha turned the water on, then unlocked one of Kouga's wrists and secured the cuff to a steel railing so that he could clean himself off. After leaving him for fifteen minutes Inuyasha turned the water to pure cold and heard the wolf shreik. Then, Inuyasha turned all the extra jets on to thoroughly soak the poor wolf. Finally, Inuyasha turned the water off and went into the shower area and towelled Kouga off before resecuring his free hand with the handcuffs. Inuyasha then led Kouga to an elevator and took him down a couple levels. When they got out, Kouga was led through a maze of hallways to a room that housed a small number of jail cells. Inuyasha put Kouga in one, closed the door, unlocked the wolf's handcuffs and then walked away. Kouga sat in the cell and noticed that the one next to him was occupied by Shippo, who was still awake. Kouga also noticed that the two jail cells after Shippo's weren't seperated by regular bars like his was, but the two were divided by some kind of a lexan shield.

Hey Shippo.

Hey Kouga, how's it going?

Alright for a guy who hasn't gotten to cum in a week.

Get used to it. I was locked for a month before tonight.

And now you won't get out for six?

Nope. It doesn't bother me much though, I just like making Master Inuyasha happy. And honestly, tonight was worth it.

I'll bet, you came like five times.

Yeah, that was fun.

So, how long have you been on this boat?

About six months so far.

How old are you?

Seventeen.

Wow.

Yeah, I guess I got really lucky when it came to finding the right masters.

Yeah. Hey, why do those two cells have a different divider than ours, our your divider with the first cell there?

Those cells are used by Ginta and Hakkaku. They were originally dividing like ours are, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had that lexan put in place instead.

Why did they do that?

Because Hakkaku slept in the last one down, and Ginta would always put his ass against the bars and Hakkakku would fuck him, and our masters didn't like it. Neither did I for that matter, I could never get to sleep.

I see. Well, I guess I will talk to you in the morning then Shippo.

Yep, talk to you then. Goodnight.

Night.

The two quickly fell asleep, both exhausted by the day. Ginta and Hakkaku were soon led in to their own cells, and they drifted off to sleep quickly as well.

Previous Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Kouga felt a sharp sting around his neck and his blue eyes shot open

Kouga felt a sharp sting around his neck and his blue eyes shot open. The wolf demon sat up and saw that Shippo was up as well.

"It's annoying sometimes, isn't it?" (Shippo)

"What do you mean?" (Kouga)

"That sting that just woke you up." (Shippo)

"What was that, I thought it was my imagination or something." (Kouga)

"Nope, that was the collar around your neck. They have built in electrodes that deliver an adjustable shock. They're also capable of monitoring your breathing and neural impulses, and they can tell when you are entering sleep. And to make things even better, they come with timers so that whoever controls it can set the collar to only allow you to sleep for a certain amount of time every 24 hours. The collars we are wearing are set to allow six hours a day, and they'll shock you if you start to fall asleep within the next eighteen hours." (Shippo)

"Why the hell would they do that?" (Kouga)

"I don't know, maybe so we are nice and awake when they get up every morning." (Shippo)

"When do those two get up any way?" (Kouga)

"Depends, they really aren't on any schedule so you never really know." (Shippo)

Kouga quickly took a piss and then lay back down on the bed, determined to get a few more minutes of sleep. Unfortunately, as soon as Kouga started to fall asleep, the collar shocked him pretty severely. Kouga sat up, and noticed that Ginta and Hakkaku were both shocked awake not long after. Kouga heard Ginta whine lightly and saw him and Hakkaku pressed up against the lexan shield that divided them. Eventually, Sesshomaru walked in, and Kouga got to really see the inu youkai in all his glory. Kouga was taken aback by Sesshomaru's beauty, with his pale skin, bulging muscles, beautiful magenta markings, silky silver hair, bright amber eyes, and very large cock.

"Sleep well Kouga?" (Sesshomaru)

"Oh yeah, cause I love getting shocked awake after only six hours." (Kouga)

"Hey, don't complain to me. This one time a few years ago, I accidentally forgot Inuyasha and my wedding anniversary, and to say Inuyasha was pissed was an understatement. He locked me in that cell for two weeks straight, and had one of those collars on me with the timer set for 30 minutes a day. By the last day, I was basically being shocked awake every couple of minutes." (Sesshomaru)

"Ouch." (Kouga)

"Indeed." (Sesshomaru)

"Hey, can I get out of this stupid cell or what?" (Kouga)

"Actually, you have to wait for Inuyasha to wake up, only his fingerprint works on the locks. If you want, I can help pass the time quicker for you." (Sesshomaru)

"Sure." (Kouga)

Sesshomaru had Kouga come to the front of the cell and stuck a couple of his fingers through the bars, motioning for Kouga to suck them. Kouga did so for a few minutes, then Sesshomaru removed them from Kouga's mouth and told the wolf to turn around. Sesshomaru then slid a moistened finger into the horny wolf, making Kouga moan. Sesshomaru soon added two more fingers and started to stretch the wolf out, wishing that he could replace his fingers with his needy cock. Sesshomaru fucked Kouga with his fingers for a few more minutes, before he removed them and took one of Kouga's hands. Sesshomaru quickly lubricated three of Kouga's fingers and turned around, which caused Kouga to start pleasing Sesshomaru with his fingers. A few minutes later, Inuyasha walked in, and gave Sesshomaru a light kiss on the lips. Then, Inuyasha pressed his thumb into a slot on the cell door, and the door slid open. Inuyasha quickly opened the other three doors and let their occupants out.

"Here Kouga, follow me, you have to see the doctor before we can go have breakfast, so let's get going." (Inuyasha)

"Why do I need to see this doctor?" (Kouga)

"It's just to make sure you are in good health." (Inuyasha)

Kouga followed Inuyasha back into the elevator, and they went down a few more floors. Kouga was led to a room and was pushed inside before the door closed on him. Kouga noticed that the large room was set up as a doctor's office, and had pretty much all of the normal equipment, as well as some things that Kouga had never seen before.

"Good morning Kouga, I'm Hano. Why don't you lay down on that examination table right there?" (Hano)

"Alright." (Kouga)

Kouga lay down on the table, and Hano restrained him down with a bunch of straps, securing his arms, legs, chest, and waist. Then, Hano started by taking a blood and a saliva sample from Kouga, before moving on to a general physical. After assuring that Kouga was indeed in good health, Hano released Kouga and told him to walk over to a restraint bench that was across the room. The bench basically put Kouga on his hands and knees and had restraints that held his arms, legs, and back down to it. After Kouga was secured, Hano disappeared for a minute, and came back with a strange device that looked somewhat like an IV setup. Kouga felt a hollow tube of some sort push into his ass, and then felt a large amount of pressure as very warm water started flowing into his ass.

"What the FUCK!!" (Kouga)

"Relax Kouga, I'm simply cleaning you out internally, you'll feel good when this is done." (Hano)

After about ten minutes, the tube was pulled out and another one was pushed in, and then Kouga felt all of the water leave his body. Then Hano started the process over again, but decided to screw with Kouga and used ice water, shocking the bound wolf. After the process was finally over, Hano did a quick second check to see that all of Kouga's piercings were fully healed and infection free, and then got to his last task with the wolf. Hano retrieved the special collar Inuyasha had had made for Kouga, and began to install it after removing the other one. Kouga felt a new collar secure around his neck, and then to his surprise, felt his tail being pulled up and felt a collar encircle that as well. Hano connected the two with a short chain and made sure that they were both secure before releasing Kouga. Kouga got up and looked in a nearby mirror and almost fainted. The thick collar was pink, and had small spikes and jewels going around it in a line. Kouga noticed that the smaller one around his tail was the same, and he noticed that they were connected by a chain, keeping his tail upwards and leaving his hind end very exposed.

"Alright, you're free to go get breakfast Kouga, have a nice day." (Hano)

"Yeah, you bet." (Kouga)

Kouga walked out and made his way back to the elevator. Kouga arrived on the right floor and walked out to meet the others, who were just about to sit down to eat.

"Kouga! You look awesome with that on!" (Inuyasha)

"Thanks, Inuyasha" (Kouga).

"Hey, that's Master Inuyasha; you're going to receive a punishment for that later." (Inuyasha)

"Sorry, Master Inuyasha." (Kouga)

"Much better. Now, sit down and have some breakfast." (Inuyasha)

Kouga sat down with Inuyasha and the others and realized that he was starving. Kouga ordered a Fanta, then ordered pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and scrapple. When the order arrived, Kouga devoured the delicious breakfast, confused as to why he was so hungry all of a sudden, though the incredible smells coming from the food could have had something to do with it. Once they were finished, Inuyasha suggested they go scuba diving. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Ginta went down to one of the lowest levels of the ship, the dock. They got into a good size, cruising boat, and fired up the engines. The back of the gigantic yacht opened and the smaller boat roared out of it. They drove out for about an hour and a half until they came upon a stunning reef. Inuyasha then went to the back of the boat and got their equipment ready.

"Hey Inuyasha, aren't we gonna wear bathing suits, or wetsuits, or something?" (Kouga)

"Nah. I like diving naked; it's a very interesting sensation." (Inuyasha)

Inuyasha helped Kouga get his BC and tank on, then gave him fins, a mask, a weight belt, and a snorkel. Kouga stood up and stepped to the edge of the boat. Then, taking hold of his mask in one hand and his weight belt in another, Kouga stepped off into the water. Kouga splashed in and bobbed back up. The wolf was soon joined by the other three in the warm ocean, and they began their descent to the ocean floor, which lay about sixty feet beneath them. After a beautiful forty minute dive, the group came back up, and swam back to the boat. Once they were on, they removed all of their scuba equipment, and sat down on the boat, drained by the adventure. Kouga overheard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arguing slightly towards the bow of the ship, and went over to investigate. What Kouga saw both amused him and seriously aroused him. Inuyasha had Sesshomaru tied down on all fours on the bow of the ship, and the older dog demon wasn't happy about it. Inuyasha paid no mind to his older sibling though and pushed a large dildo in his ass before walking away, leaving Sesshomaru naked and exposed to anyone who drove by. Inuyasha then went over to Kouga and gave him a gentle kiss. Inu led Kouga over to a padded bench on the back of the boat and laid him on it on his back. Then, Inuyasha spread Kouga out and tied his wrists and ankles down, leaving him exposed to anyone who came across the boat. Seeing as Kouga was securely fastened to the bench, Inuyasha released the lock to Kouga's dick, letting the 12 1/2-inch shaft harden fully. Kouga relaxed in the sun as the boat drove back towards the yacht. The trip back didn't take that long, and soon Sesshomaru was untying Kouga's restraints. Kouga followed the others into the elevator. He was surprised to find himself very tired. The events of the last week had drained him, and Inuyasha noticed it.

"Tired Kouga?" (Inuyasha)

"Yeah, just a little worn out." (Kouga)

"Here, follow me real quick and I'll take you to your room." (Inuyasha)

"My room?" (Kouga)

"Well yeah, you didn't actually believe that I would make you spend all day in that jail cell when I didn't want you, did you?" (Inuyasha)

"Well, kind of. I mean, Shippo, Ginta, and Hakkaku were in cells too." (Kouga)

"That's because Shippo likes being kept controlled like that. Ginta and Hakkaku are in cells as a punishment, since they can't mate when they are in them." (Inuyasha)

"Oh, that makes sense." (Kouga)

Inuyasha led Kouga to a large, luxurious suite and left the wolf to get some rest, telling him that the phone next to his bed had the numbers for all the things he would need. Inuyasha then returned to the upper deck as Kouga climbed into bed.


End file.
